Mathis Miles
https://hotline-community.fandom.com/wiki/File:Openwide.png Introduction Mathis Miles, often referred to as just Mathis, is the Technical Supervisor of the show. Mathis is also the catalyst for Jonathon's legal investigation as his treatment of Mathis is highly illegal. Appearance Mathis Miles is a Caucasian male in his twenties with light facial hair, squinted eyes, brown hair and a light build. Mathis was revealed to be of mixed race, being: German, Norweigan and Irish (according to him). Personality Mathis suffers from a mental deficiency, probably some form of autism as the Johnathon Hills states when he is called autistic. Jonathon also says when called by the host of The Autism Hotline, "People who work on this program suffer from that disease Autism." This may hint to Mathis having autism. His mental deficiency is most likely from a mix of his incestuous genes and possible lack of education or some other disability. Throughout the Hotline's History, he displays a personality of a child being brave enough to dance and comment of the donations messages which are offensive and unknowingly growing and selling Marijuana. Mathis has a strange voice where his voice is very high-pitched alongside his screams from his genes. Mathis has displayed some form of intellect regarding electronics as he was able to hack Jonathon's feed to send the viewers a message regarding his treatment and whereabouts in a past live stream, this alongside other feats and phrases such as in a live stream where he was challenged on what the difference between a Jewish person and a Bullet (the joke is, the bullet comes oof ut the chamber, in reference to the gas chambers used by Nazis during World War II) was to which he replied "An intellectual being that should be regarded as such" while he described the bullet as "an inanimate object" which could be seen as a character break or could be the development of intelligence within him that could be regarded as what TVTropes calls "Smarter Than You Look" though it's noted he does not even know what a "Lie" is which is inconsistent. At this point, however, it's difficult to gauge Mathis' intelligence as we have no idea whether he is actually mentally retarded among other variables. History Mathis was born in Mobile, Alabama as a result of incest. Mathis was under 'hiring' on the now-defunct site downsiedeals.net where business owners could hire mentally disabled so that way they don't need to pay them as much. Soon Mathis was hired on this site by Jonathon Hills to work as a Technical Supervisor and live in his guest house but in a cage. Mathis was not paid in regular currency, but only food. Soon, Mathis was said to be on vacation in the Bahamas while the authorities believed that Jonathon was abusing him. Mathis later made a video that was somehow put through the livestream where he was seemingly in a garage trying to say that he was in the Bahamas and that he was selling some form of leaf but was unable to remember its name causing him to make a poorly-drawn image of the commonly conceived image of marijuana. Mathis was outside of the North American Continent but it's not 100% a proven fact that he was but as of 7/6/18 Mathis has all but confirmed that he is outside of America. In the Bahamas was on some form of plantation for growing Cannabis but soon enough Mathis said that a man off screen was threatening him with a firearm and he soon disappeared before coming back without a camera and said that he was hiding from 3 men attempting to find him, soon they found him and he was cut off. On the next episode "Pray for Mathis Miles" Savior, under his new character, Muhammed Baba stated that the Sons of Allah a terrorist organization kidnapped Mathis Miles due to him being a Buddhist. Mathis has stayed under wraps for most of the show up until this point but in the episode, Mathis Freed he was well, freed from Jonathon Hills' imprisonment for 7 years and accidentally killing him with the golden Buddha statue though it would be later revealed that he was heavily injured. It is revealed that Mathis was sexually assaulted by Jonathon and also drank out of a bucket full of urine, specifically Jonathon's urine. He was later kidnapped by Ice Posiden, who said he could start his own YouTube channel. He primarily plays the hot video game Fortnite, but that can change. As of Monday, May 14, Jonathon is on the hunt to kidnap back Mathis. Mathis has appeared on the most recent episode (6/7/18). In a live episode of the Buddhism Hotline that took place on the 27/7/18, Mathis made a return after a hiatus. Jonathon, Rajeev, and Dr. Gregory describe how they keep hearing noises, however, they cannot tell where they are coming from, until Mathis emerges from the backside of the couch, under a blanket. Mathis then proceeds to insult Rajeev on how much better of a technology support assistant he is, however, things quickly turn when Dr. Gregory, Rajeev, and Mathis all turn on Jonathon, insulting him. It is unknown whether Dr. Gregory was helping Mathis hide out in Jonathon's house, or whether he was hiding there on his own, with no help. Mathisism is a sect of Buddhism that believes Jonathon Hills is a false prophet of Buddha and that Video Games are not against Buddha. As well as the belief in supernatural powers that can be controlled by either Mathis's, or only Mathis Miles, this has some parallels with the other sect of Buddhism known as Autism, possibly meaning Autistism was inspired by Mathis. This may be why Jonathon thinks Mathis is apart of The Autism Hotline Mathis cooperated with Gregory Pecks in his attempted assassination attempt of Jonathon during the final episode of Buddhism, calling Gregory in, but ultimately Jonathon survived the assassination attempt and went on to start Jonathon Hills Live. Mathis has made occasional appearances on Jonathon Hills Live in the form of facecam calls on the show. Presently, he appears to have made success for himself by selling cannabis and attempting to enhance his intelligence with Adderall. Trivia *Mathis' mental disorder has been speculated to be possibly many disorders with symptoms lining up nicely with Autism or something on the Autism spectrum but is most likely Down Syndrome as the method of gaining the disorder matches Mathis' background. *Mathis should technically be a criminal now as he (supposedly) helped in the creation of Cannabis in the Bahamas. *It is estimated that Mathis is around 5 foot 7 inches (1.7 Meters) *Mathis is generally one of the fan favorite characters. *Mathis most likely voted for or at least endorses Trump as he wore a Trump 2016 hat during a livestream *Though this is still questionable since he also salutes communist music and also considering that Jonathon had also endorsed trump at one point as well*. It could be however that his ideology is just anti-Jonathonism. *Mathis has gone on stating he's been stuck in Jonathon Hills' basement for 7 Years though it is possible he only lived such a lifestyle going out to be a technical supervisor, co-host and on holiday in the Bahamas. *Mathis calls the Bahamas the "Bananas" or "Banaramas" *At one point in the show, Mathis created his own religion, know as Mathisism. *He has a YouTube channel named "Mathis Miles" and has a picture with popular streamer Ice Poseidon. *Mathis goes by "KermitAndy" as of (6/7/18). *As a method of asking for help he often yells "123 Abuse!" *Jonathon Hills speculates that Mathis may have connections and is likely even a member of The Autism Hotline and/or a follower of Satanism. *Mathis has an impressive ability to impersonate people talking like a normal person for a short period of time as displayed when he replicated Donald Trump's voice. *Mathis was revealed to play video games in the episode Defending Jojo Siwa. Becoming excited when the videogame "Slime Rancher" was mentioned.